


Be Loud!  Be Proud!  Be... Anxious?

by SalamanderGoo



Series: Grump Oneshots [2]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, M/M, Nervousness, Pansexual Character, Pride Parades, Reclaimed Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalamanderGoo/pseuds/SalamanderGoo
Summary: Arin and Dan are at their first pride celebration together, but Dan is feeling a little nervous.  Luckily his boyfriend is ready to reassure him and love him.





	Be Loud!  Be Proud!  Be... Anxious?

Arin was smiling brightly as he attached the tri colored pin to his shirt, looking over at Dan. “We could totally make Starbomb pride merch, dude! It’s the perfect colors!”

Dan laughed a little, but it was a weak sound. “Yeah, that might be cute.” He watched a couple walk past with two dogs. “I think people have already made art and stuff online.”

“Oh? I’ll have to look for that!” Arin squeezed Dan’s hand, grinning. “This is so cool! I’ve never been to a pride before.”

“Neither have I,” Dan said quietly. There was a lot going on, and it was a little overwhelming. Especially since he was hardly out of the closet himself. But he had Arin here with him, which would definitely make the whole thing less difficult.

Arin was in awe, taking pictures of everything. He’d wanted to go to a pride celebration for years, but was always a little nervous to go to a bigger pride event. This one was in a small town outside of LA, just locals and some people from out of town. “Dan, Dan, look at all the dogs in pride shirts.”

“They’re cute, yeah.”

Arin frowned. “Are you okay? You look upset, Dan.” He softly took Dan’s hand again, looking up at him with those big, worried eyes.

“I guess… I’m just anxious. I’ve never been to an event like this. I’m only out to like… 10 people, counting my family. There are going to be pictures online, and by tomorrow, like, everyone I’ve ever known is going to know that I’m… that I’m bi.”

“Oh Dan… I’m sorry. I talked you into all this. I didn’t think about you being uncomfortable.”

“No! No, baby girl, I know this means a lot to you and I want to be by your side, I do.” He turned to fully face Arin. “Just… tell me everything is going to be okay?”

“It will be.” Arin softly pulled him close. “And if you really want to, you can just say you were here to support me. That you’re as heterosexual as ever.”

Dan shook his head, taking out the bi flag colored pin Arin had bought him. “No… I just need to be confident.” He smiled a little, but winced when he accidentally stabbed his finger with the pin. “Ow.” He pouted as he put on the pin. “Stop laughing! You’re so mean to me.”

“I know.” Arin laughed, kissing his cheek. “Come on. I want lemonade.”

“Oh shit, is there lemonade?”

“Yeah! I think they do like frozen lemonade in the stripes of some flags.” Arin grinned, leading him over to a food truck. There was a short line, with a menu that had the flavors and flags they offered. “Ooh, they all look pretty good.”

Dan nodded, giggling. “You’re so hype,” he teased gently. He was really starting to feel more comfortable, especially with Arin at his side. He ordered a bi lemonade, which was blueberry, raspberry, and cherry frozen lemonades. Arin got the pan one, which was blue raspberry, regular, and strawberry frozen lemonade. “They look so cool.” Dan grinned as he got his, paying for them both before taking a sip.

Arin nodded. “And these cups are cute!” The cups were reusable plastic, with a cute logo that had a rainbow lemon. “I guess this pride is only allowing small business vendors. No big corporations or anything.”

“Oh? Shit, that’s awesome.” Dan giggled. “A few weeks ago, I was with Brian and he had one too many beers and was ranting about all the rainbow capitalism and also how he can’t get a boyfriend.”

Arin snorted. “He should ask Ross out. They’re perfect for each other.”

“Well, I think Brian’s gonna be here at some point. His friends invited him.”

“Which friends?”

“Uh… Camilla and Sarah. He went to their wedding a few months ago.”

“Oh yeah!” Arin nodded. “I haven’t met them I don’t think.”

“They’re super sweet! I met them a couple times. They have some really good dogs too.”

Dan giggled, looking around. “When’s the parade part?”

“In an hour.” Arin grinned. “Wanna go find a nice shady spot before they’re all taken?”

“Sounds good to me.” He grinned, letting Arin start leading him. “I’m gonna buy scrunchies.”

“Really? Didn’t you have those growing up?”

“My sister did. My hair was short growing up.” They found a spot under a tree, taking a comfy seat. There was a band playing on a stage not too far away, vendors selling all types of rainbow items, and couples all over the place.

“We should get you some scrunchies then.” Arin laughed, reaching up to run his fingers through Dan’s long curls. “They would work with all this massive fluff.” He grinned and kissed his cheek softly.

Dan grinned. “Doesn’t Suzy have some? I’ll burgle you guys.”

“Is it really burgling if I know about it?”

“...yes. Because I’m the crime boy. I’m the one who burgles!” Dan grinned when Arin started to laugh. “Speaking of Suzy, why didn’t she come with you today?”

“Oh, she and Barry had plans. Some museum has a new exhibit that they wanted to go see!”

“Aw, cute.” Dan smiled. “How’s he been? I haven’t talked to him in awhile.”

“Oh, he’s good! Really happy, actually. I miss the guy, but he comes over sometimes for dates with Suze. We should double date!”

“Definitely!” Dan giggled, looking up when he heard someone call his name. “Oh, it’s Brian!”

Brian smiled as he walked up to them. “Hey!”

“Hey Brian.” Arin waved up to him, grinning. “Good to see you here!”

“Good to see you too! These are my friends Sarah and Camilla.”

Sarah smiled. “Hey Danny. Hi Arin, nice to finally meet you. These two talk about you A Lot.”

“Good things?”

“Sometimes.”

Camilla grinned. “These are Butch and Doe.” She held up the leashes to a Saint Bernard and Collie. The two were sitting politely, Butch with a lesbian flag bandana around his neck and Doe wearing a rainbow shirt.

Arin giggled. “They’re very cute. Pride pups.” He scooted to pet them, Butch licking his cheek and Doe stepping on his legs, feet tapping happily.

Brian laughed. “Aw, they love you. Or you smell like cats.”

“I choose to believe they love me.” Arin giggled, being licked by the pups.

Camilla smiled. “Well, it was nice meeting you, Arin, and it’s always good to see you, Danny. But I have to go help set up for the Dykes on Bikes part of the parade. Doe is my copilot.” She kissed Sarah and handed her Butch’s leash. “See you guys around!”

Sarah watched her go with a sigh. “My wife is so cool.”

“She’s pretty rad,” Brian agreed. “Well, I’m gonna go find food. Sarah?”

“Are you ever not hungry?” She laughed. “See you guys around!” She waved, heading off with Brian.

“Brian has cool friends. How’d that happen?” Arin grinned.

“Lesbians trust him.” Dan grinned, snuggling into Arin’s side and sipping his lemonade. “I love you, big cat.”

“I love you too Danny.” Arin kissed his head, smiling as they basked in the calm, loving atmosphere of pride.


End file.
